The Ancient Anti-Gibbon Expedition
Discovery On August 9th, 2011, a couple of tourists found a very old box buried deep in the jungles of Borneo. Once it was opened, the tourists found many photos and diaries. The diaries are written in an ancient language, which has been forgotten and very few people understand it. Contents of the Box Most of the photos were very unclear and nobody could figure out what they were. However, scientists were able to restore one picture enough so it could be recognized. The photo is of a ruined fortress in a jungle. On the top right of the photo, it said "Gibbon Fortress" in english. This is believed to be the Gibbon Fortress that is believed to be still used today by Gibbons everywhere. Most of the diaries' contents were unclear, but scientists were able to find a very old man, Richard (Not to be confused with the Man-Gibbon Hybrid, Richard McGonagle ), who lived near the place where the box was found. Richard understood the language, and was able to translate the language to english. He managed to translate two pages of the diary, before a gibbon appeared out of nowhere and hit him with a poisoned spear. The gibbon escaped, and left no trace. It's disappearance is still a mystery. Translated Diary Pages "'November 11th, 1111 We have arrived at the Gibbon Fortress. The damn gibbons have been attacking us all day. Many of us died, and the very few that survived were not sure how they were attacked or where the Gibbons came from. They said that they were very aware of their surroundings, and the Gibbons just appeared out of nowhere. It seems to them that the Gibbons are using their rumoured new teleporting powers. Maybe it's true? I hope not... Anyways, we can't be known as those dumb chimps while these Gibbons are tricking the humans into worshipping them. They've been working on something called an "Internet", and they will lure all of the humans to use it. When they all start using it, the Gibbons brainwash them and get the humans to worship gibbons. The humans are clueless about all this, and it's too late to tell them. They'll make everything worse. We are losing this battle, and if we lose, then we might all get sent to the surface of the earth. I will fight until they all die. If we lose, I will be leaving a box of all the diaries we've been writing and lots of photos. I will be protecting the photo of the gibbon fortress with a liquid that will protect it from aging. It will only last for 800 years, so I can only hope it's found before then. These diaries are surprisingly age resistant... We should have used the same paper for the photos. Oh well. If you're reading this from the future, we have lost, and the gibbons took over the world. If you've read the previous page, you would know that Gibbons and Humans live together happily right now, with the Gibbons being the smartest species on earth. The only other intelligent species are Humans and Chimps (Obviously). Here's what would happen if we lose: The gibbons will brainwash all of the humans into thinking that humans are the only intelligent species on earth. Then, they'll send the humans to the surface of the earth and let them live on their own. The gibbons will start using the regular world (That is inside the earth) on their own. That means not only humans will be sent out there, but also every other non-gibbon species! We can not live in that filth that's called the surface! WE WILL FIGHT TILL WE - '" (That is the end of page 2 of the diary) Scientists are studying the origins of the ink and paper, to find out where this fortress is. The materials used are usually found deep underground, which is hinted as being the regular world in the diary page above. If evidence of this fortress existing is found, then the world might not be as we know it... Scientists have also figured out how to translate part of the vocabulary by comparing the translated text with the original text. The Anti-Gibbon Expedition It is believed that The Anti-Gibbon Expedition were a group of Chimps that existed before the year of 1111. They are said to be located in another world that is inside the earth. They wanted to kill all of the Gibbons, because the Gibbons wanted to send every non-gibbon species to the surface of the earth. Evidence suggests that the Anti-Gibbon chimps think the inside of the earth is more pleasant than the surface. In a more recent diary, It was said that after the chimps and humans lost the war, they were all sent to the surface. The humans then lived with very basic technology, and the rate of technological advancements went down dramatically. It is suggested that Gibbons were the ones who provided humans with technology in the previous life. If this is true, then gibbons underground right now are living with very advanced technology compared to ours. Recent Diaries Scientists have been studying the diary pages that were translated by Richard, and they now can translate the basic ideas from the newer diary pages. Here is a list of information that was taken from the newer diary pages. *The Gibbons have the ability to teleport, but they are forbidden to use this power around non-gibbon species. *The Gibbons often come to the surface as tourists. They are prohibited from speaking to any creature. *If a gibbon does a prohibited action, it will dissolve into thin air. *The Gibbons have saved the internet that was used to brainwash the humans in 1111, and they will use it again when the humans get out of control.''' ''Evidence suggested that no human invented the Internet we use today, but it was ignored because humans thought no other creatures can run internet services. It might be possible that Gibbons introduced the internet to us. Even if this is true, most of the internet today is run by humans. It is called "High speed internet". Scientists believe that humans overtook the Internet's control and Gibbons are no longer controlling most of it. Category:Gibbon historical events